


The Adventures of Scott and Stiles (Ficlets)

by aqualewdity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Boys' School AU, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dick Pics, Human AU, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've seen a few other people do this and thought I'd give it a shot.  Since I don't have a Sciles blog I figured I could make an Ficlet garage, if you will, where I store all my small but interesting ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Did We Win?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few other people do this and thought I'd give it a shot. Since I don't have a Sciles blog I figured I could make an Ficlet garage, if you will, where I store all my small but interesting ideas.

"Scott?  Scott?!"

"Scotty, come on buddy.  Where are you?!"

 

Scott knew he was being reckless.  Just a few hours ago, demons and werewolves were pouring on his team from all sides.  There was blood spilling and guns going off and people screamed names as others fell to the ground.  Explosions, electricity and the very earth shaking all proved positive that this was a war.  A war that had dominated their lives for years.  A war that took friends and family.  A war that took Allison.  A war that had finally come to a head.  A war that they had one.

 

Scott looked to the east.  The sky was a bright, tranquil blue as the sun was starting to show it's face on the ruins of Beacon Hills.  Embers were still letting out smoke and there was still a few rustles of survivors but other than that, everything was quiet.  Things were more calm than they had ever been.  Scott was bitten almost six years ago and since then the town felt like a chaotic storm, sounds coming from all sides forcing his hand.  He had to figure out what to say and do and think.  He had to figure out how to lead.  But now all he had to do was look out, and smile.

 

"Scott?"  

 

Scott turned around at Stiles' dirty and bloody face.  He looked exhausted, but he still had a frustrated look that only Scott's best friend could give.  It was a true test that they had really survived, with at least their personalities in tact.

 

"You choose a war ending as the time to finally shut up?  Jesus, Scott, I thought you were mangled somewhere out here."

 

Scott still didn't answer.  At least not at first.  It simply didn't feel like it was time yet.  

 

Stiles sat beside him and joined him in the silence.  For a few more minutes, they both just watched as the sun illuminated the battlefield.  Scott switched between looking at the barren forest and burned houses and looking at Stiles' face.  Even under all the dirt and debris, that boy was still beautiful.

 

"Everyone is ok.  I mean not everyone but, Liam and Lydia, Kira.  Your pack is-"

 

"I know,"  Scott said.  He looked right at Stiles and flashed his eyes, the purest white appearing over his normal browns.

 

"Holy shit.  When did that happen?"

 

"I don't know.  But I can feel them all.  Mason and Isaac and Kira.  I can feel their breath and their love.  I could find each one right now if I wanted."

 

"Sounds more like the force, Obi-Wan."  Scott laughed at that.  But it was true.  He could sense how proud Lydia was of herself for fighting on the front lines. He could sense how tired Isaac was but there was a feeling in him, like he would've given up all the days in France to be back with his family.  Scott could feel how much Liam wanted to kiss Mason and he could feel how much Stiles, sitting right there, wanted to kiss him.

So Scott chose to answer Stiles' silent question with a yes and pressed their lips together.  Stiles was surprised at first, but soon exhaled into the kiss and raised a hand to cup Scott's jaw.  They both clearly wanted it, but even as they pulled apart, Stiles still looked a bit confused.  Nothing about the situation necessarily screamed, "Make-out session."

 

"So...," Stiles whispered.

 

"A shame the school blew up, huh?"  Scott smiled, knowing his teasing and shifting of the subject was working.

 

"What, would you rather us be doing this under the bleachers?"

 

"No, I mean we were supposed to finish high school.  You become a detective, I become a veterinarian.  We were supposed to have matching houses across the street from each other in the center of Beacon Hills."

 

"Yeah well, Scotty, Beacon Hills is gone, we can't do any of these professions without a diploma and I'm pretty sure we can't write down 'Supernatural War Generals' as a job on a housing application.  Also you kissed me.  I'd like to get back to that."

 

"I did that because you wanted me to,"  Scott said in laughter.

 

"Oh, and you know that how?  From your freaky X-Men Storm eyes?"  Previous-detective-current-war-general Stilinski was still amazingly perceptive.  But that was only part of it.  It was as if Scott asked the supernatural world a question and it was finally open to respond clearly.  The white eyes were like a new phone line that Scott could tap into.

 

_How is Stiles?_

_He's alive, he's well._

_What's he feeling?_

_Why, the same thing you are._

 

Scott thought about it again, got the same answer again and his instinct to kiss Stiles again took over. So he did.  It was shorter this time but that didn't mean Stiles wasn't just as captivated by it.

 

"You're gonna keep doing that to avoid answering, aren't you," he said.

 

"I love you," Scott said definitively.  "I'm in love with you Stiles.  Probably always have been but now I think is the time to do something about it.  That answer you?"

 

"More or less,"  Stiles said.  Scott smiled again and laid his head on Stiles' shoulder.  Stiles was still feeling confused, like he wasn't in a conversation that was all about him.  But Scott's touch was never wrong.  Even if things didn't make sense, they definitely couldn't be wrong.

 

"So no Beacon Hills?'

 

"No Beacon Hills," Stiles answered.  "Everyone's evacuated and now they don't really have anything to go back to."

 

"So, new plan."  Scott felt Stiles' hand rest on his head and took Stiles playing with his hair as confirmation.  "We finish education, online GED style.  We get some crappy jobs that keep us invisible.  Maybe get a pet in a small, shitty apartment where play video games, eat crappy food and have lots and lots of sex.  And we, of course, fight crime by night."

 

"Do we have to," Stiles whined.

 

"You know it's inevitable."

 

"You're forgetting one, crucial part of the plan."

Scott looked up at Stiles, but Stiles' hand kept him from moving too far away.  They sat there, nose to nose, taking in each other's breaths.  

 

"The part where I say I love you back.  We can get to studying for the GED's later."

 


	2. Not Exactly Jake from State Farm (Tech Support AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' computer won't work and after about an hour on the phone, he finally gets someone who doesn't sound like they're reading from the manual.

Stiles would have punched a wall by now if he didn't need his security deposit back. His term paper for Criminal Psychology was due in the morning, the campus tech center was closed for renovations, and his computer was black. It wasn't beeping, or blinking or making weird white noise, Poltergeist-like noises. It was just black. And of course, tech support at 2am was absolutely no help.

Stiles had gone through two different people already. The first one (named Jenny or Jessica or something stupid) had decided that his problem was hardware and not software and directed him another department. The second person (his name was Brad. He remembered because Brad was an asshole) of course decided that the opposite was true and bounced him back. In between the automated thank you messages and smooth jazz interludes, Stiles had almost given up when the third person came on to the scene.

 

"Hello and thank you for calling Tech Support. My name is Scott. And how can I assist you today?"

 

"Hey 'Scott'," Stiles said. He tried not to sound angry at the perfectly nice seeming guy. He wasn't doing so well with that. "Look dude, I have been on the phone for over an hour dealing with people who don't even read the 'How to use a Computer' manual. I realize that might not be you. So do me a favor and save my grade here, ok? My screen is black. It will not come back on."

 

"Ok well, I assume you've already turned it off and on again so we'll skip that step. Can I ask what you were doing before the screen went dark?"

 

Stiles took a pause that seemed way too long.

 

"Sir?"

 

"Um...I was viewing...adult videos." Stiles wondered if he could squint so hard that his eyelids ripped. Only time would tell.

 

"What site, sir?"

 

"What?!" Stiles' breathing got a bit more heightened. Not only had he told a complete stranger that he was jacking it when he was supposed to be doing school, but now he had to be specific on what charged his boners? There clearly wasn't a god.

 

"Sir I know this seems...invasive, but if you were using an unprotected site, you might have a lot more to deal with. There could potentially be more prob-"

 

"I'm about ninety percent sure 'LatinMaleLove.com' was not a safe site."

 

There was a pause. It was probably a two second pause but, it felt like 2 hours. So much time was available to record Stiles' words, replay them and have a fiesta around it. Or a drinking game where every time you broke out in laughter, you took a shot. Everyone was wasted by the time this Scott person started talking again.

 

"Alright, can I just get your login information, and then I'll have to put you on hold for a minute while I get everything set up."

 

Techie-Scott seemed unfazed by Stiles' need for latino peen. Maybe there's been a string of porn related computer incidents. Stiles was fifth in the line, so this Scott guy was a pro. So Stiles gave his info and decided to walk in his kitchen. He needed to drown his sorrows in pizza bites.

There was a strange beeping that happened through the phone. But there was no sweet jazz music. There was no "Thank you for holding" automated lady. There was just the faint sound of the call that was supposed to be momentarily stalled.

 

"Delgado, your shift was over 20 minutes ago."

 

"Sorry, last call I promise." That was definitely Scott. Stiles guessed the other voice was some sort of manager. He also chose to ignore the Delgado/LatinMaleLove.com connection.

 

"Who's it this time? Some grandma who can't find her email?"

 

 

"No, some college kid. Probably my age or so. He sounds pretty damn cute too."

 

 

Cute? Did Stiles sound cute? I mean Scott sounded cute. But the reciprocation of said idea wasn't exactly protocol when it came to Stiles' love life. He couldn't help but continue listening in. The pizza bites weren't as interesting.

 

 

"Alright well, you're the last one on the floor tonight. So, don't get cum on the phone, ok?"

 

Scott laughed at that. "No promises. I already seem to be his type."

 

Stiles couldn't resist then. "Oh, are you," he said over the phone. The fumbling sounds and ums over the headset were pretty amusing in Stiles' opinion. Finally, Scott collected himself, or at least part of himself.

 

"I'm uh, a little new to the phones here. I um, I mean-"

 

 

"Dude it's cool. I was watching porn when my computer cut off. We both got embarrassment out of our system tonight."

 

"Yeah. Thanks, man. For ya know, being a person." Scott's words made Stiles think of his own short lived career answering phones at the front desk of his dad's office. No matter if it was software viruses or actual emergencies, people were always slightly less than human when it came to customer service. It was also 2am. Scott probably had it rough.

 

 

"So, what are you wearing, 'Jake from State Farm'," Stiles said. He was hoping the joke would lighten the mood, but the amusing picture of the techie blushing over the phone wasn't lost on him.

 

"Uhm...khakis," Scott appropriately answered. But then his voice went to a whisper. "But ya know, I could be wearing less."

 

 

Stiles paused for a minute. Firstly going back to the "this call may be monitered or recorded" warning he had gotten an hour ago. Secondly to the idea that he didn't know this Scott person. He could be 40, with an axe in his non-masturbation hand. He could look like treebark and a pitbull had a baby. Delgado could be a nickname and his real last name could be like, "Satan-Hitler" or something, completely shattering the young Latino Adonis image.

 

 

But he didn't sound like any of those things. He sounded young, and cute and, most importantly, serious. Stiles' computer  _was_ off.  This could be a good way to pass the time.  

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fun to do it alone.  So what are you wearing?"

 

"Sweats, a tank and socks."

 

"More to take off."

 

"That can be a good thing.  If we do it right."

 

"Yes sir."  There was something different way Scott said sir this time.  There was hunger Stiles wasn't used to hearing.  But from the tent in his sweatpants, he was certainly enjoying it.

 

"Take off your shirt and I'll take off mine," Stiles said.  He waited until he heard the fabric over the receiver before stripping off his own tanktop.  Stiles still wasn't sure if this was really happening.

 

"I keep rubbing over my nipples," Scott whispered.  Stiles' dick was throbbing.  That was definitely the indication that it was real, and he was all for it.

 

"Close your eyes.  Imagine it's me."  Stiles head Scott moaned softly after that.  Stiles repeated the techie's action, lightly dragging his hand over his nipples to the soundtrack of Scott's pleasure.

 

"Mmmm..."

 

"Stiles.  It's Stiles."

 

"Mmmm, Stiles.  I can feel you on me."

 

"Yeah?  Feel me unbuttoning your pants."  Stiles listened to his own advice again, untying the string around his sweats.  He couldn't get them down quick enough as his dick sprung from the fabric.  His hand was on it immediately.

 

"Please Stiles, can I touch my dick?"

 

"Dude, I'm already ahead of you."

 

Stiles' hand was on overdrive.  He was pumping himself, trying his hardest not to moan too loud but just enough for Scott to know he was with him.

 

"God, Stiles.  I wish your mouth was on my dick right now," Scott said with barely enough breathe to get the words out. 

 

"How about my hole?"

 

"Yeah.  Oh shit, yeah."  

 

The simple idea that this was happening at all was enough to send Stiles into euphoria.  Someone was moaning his name, touching themselves because of Stiles' voice and instruction.  Someone wanted him and it made him want to cum.

 

"Jesus, Scott.  I'm gonna-"

 

"Me too!"  

 

They both moaned each other's names over the phone until moans turned to hard exhales and out-of-breath chuckles.  That was a thing that just happened.  In Stiles' kitchen.  He couldn't even grasp how the other guy was feeling in the middle of an empty office.

 

"Hey, Stiles?  Gimme two seconds ok?"  Stiles would have been worried but he could hear Scott's smile over the phone.  

 

A few minutes later and Scott was clamoring to get back on his headset.

 

"Ok so turn your computer on and off again."

 

Stiles had almost forgotten that he didn't call a sex line and was actually looking for help on an academic matter.  But he did as instructed and wouldn't you know it?  His login screen was back up and beautiful.  He logged in right in the middle of a playing video that was matching the grunts and moans of his previous experience.  

"Dude, you're incredible.  In more ways than one."

 

"You're not bad yourself.  So um...thanks for calling tech support.  I hope we've met all your  _needs_ today."

 

Stiles laughed it off and said his goodbyes, blushing in his rebel-ness.  He put his sweats back on and went to try and finish his paper, when he came across a new email.

 

In it there was a picture with the title "Scott from State Farm" at the top.  The guy in the picture had a cum stain on his uniform, a clear indication that this was the real Scott.  Stiles' Adonis theory wasn't that far off.

On the bottom of the photo there was a message.

_Hope round 2 is a possibility.  Maybe in person._

 

Stiles responded with a pic of himself, wet and shirtless.

 

_You bring the clean-up supplies.  I'll provide the snacks._

 

 


	3. First Rule of Fight Club (Boy's School AU)

It happens by complete accident at first. Some freshman named Liam sent a dick pic to the wrong student and in the Beacon Hills School for Boys, things don't stay a secret for long.  Scott knew was friends with the kid more than Stiles was and begged him not to share the picture like a good third of the student body had already done.  Stiles listened to his best friend, but that definitely didn't mean he would not look at it if it came across his phone.  Sure enough, it did, but in the most peculiar way.

Stiles was expecting comments like "Busted!"  or "Look at this idiot,"  and other teen tv talk like that.  But all of the comments were, well, positive.

"Damn boy!  You could hurt someone with that thing."

"Wanna have a study sesh? Clothing optional."

"Lights out at 9.  Hard by 9:30."

"Trade?"

Then things started happening on purpose.  The post went from a shame thread to a simultaneous gay menu and treasure hunt.  People from around the school posted abs, butts and dicks, all while either commenting on the beauty of male anatomy or trying desperately to find the originator  of said material.  Sometimes Stiles would hear success stories, like his friend Danny who hooked up with two guys after lacrosse practice because they found out his was the one with the tattoo on his thigh.  Boyd, the stoic senior had basically become a legend since he posted his penis pic.  There was only about three black guys at the school so it wasn't hard to find him.  And apparently he wasn't shy about giving people a real life viewing.

 

It was around the time that the thread turned into a blog that turned into a carefully held secret that Stiles knew he was interested in more than just watching.  It seemed like a simple deal.  If he got naked in his room by himself, he had a good chance of some horny nerd or hung jock to come waltzing into his dormitory, asking for seconds.  If he posted a picture and got no response, well, it was from the waist down.  No one would know it's him and no one would go searching for some guy they clearly didn't want.  Stiles was tired of being the only hormonal teenager at school with his thirst not being quenched.  And he was definitely tired of quietly pining for his best friend Scott, who at best would constantly talk about Allison or Kira or whoever else he met back home.  And at worst would be weeping because Allison or Kira or whoever else he met back home broke his heart.  It might be nice for him that he was over the whole "touch whoever was willing because of hormones and proximity" thing but Stiles wasn't.

 

So he waited until he had the room all to himself, when Scott was hanging with Isaac or Liam who were both probably boring him with stories of their escapades via blog.  Stiles positioned himself and the light to a a barren corner.  The pictures had to be away from his Star Wars trilogy poster or Scott's Save the Tigers stuffed animal.  He couldn't make the hunt that easy.

Then it was all about the perfect shot.  That took about 15 minutes too long, but he couldn't find a good angle.  And his lamp wasn't exactly high fashion equipment.  

Finally, Stiles settled on three pictures.  One of his butt, one of his dick and the last one had it in his hand.  And just like that, his naked self was submitted to the secret gay fight club harboring in his innocent seeming boarding school.

A few days went buy before he actually saw himself on the blog. Stiles wasn't sure which anxiety was worse, the idea that he was too ugly to be accepted on to the blog or the things people would say if he was actually on there.  But sure enough, in the middle of Geometry, he checked his phone and as he scrolled down there he was, butt freckles and all.

Then came the comments.

"Sexy! Is he in my Spanish class?"  Stiles smirked, knowing he was taking French.

"Meh, standard white guy butt.  Not impressed.  But naked is naked."  Stiles was offended.  He was sure his white guy butt was at least original.

"Know him.  Definitely know him.  Definitely gonna get him."

The comment about conquering him made Stiles a bit more nervous than he was prepared for.  Sure the idea of some cute senior eyeing him and taking him into the supply closet was a cool fantasy.  But this was real.  This was a real person in his vicinity at all times, who might be able to pick him out of the crowd. 

And what if he wasn't nice?  What if he only wanted to find Stiles so he could let the world know who the owner of the tacky genitals really was.  What if he met the wrong guy.  

Then, without his consent, his mind let him in on his true feelings.  Almost everyone was the wrong guy.  Except one.

 

Stiles got through the day unnoticed.  No one paid attention to his worried face when people talked about the blog and the pictures.  Sometimes he knew they weren't talking about his pics.  Other times he wasn't sure.  It wasn't until he got to his room that he finally felt done with the experiment.  But...

"You see the new editions to Treasure Hunt," Scott asked. 

"Thought you didn't partake in those sinful things," Stiles scoffed.  He was trying very hard to mask how much he didn't want to talk about it anymore.  Especially with good nature, "I'm gonna go save the world with my holy light" Scott.

"I never said that," Scott fired back.  "You just assumed.  I've looked it over a few times.  The ones today were pretty hot."

"Yeah, I guess.  Standard white guy butt."  Stiles suddenly found himself grateful for whoever he was quoting.  He dived himself in his history text book, hoping to pass through the uncomfortable conversation.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know.  Isn't that the point?"

"Stiles-"

"First rule of fight club and all that."

"Stiles I-"

"It might as well be Nick Jonas.  Actually it could definitely be."

"Stiles!"

Stiles finally looked up to find his best friend in nothing but his boxers with a smirk that could win in an Olympic smirking competition.  Oh god, did that mean?

"I know it's you."

"H-how?"  Stiles knew that if Scott was even a bit unsure, the stuttering sealed the deal.

"Well first of all, we've been roommates since freshman year and best friends to boot.  I know you have moles and freckles  _everywhere._ Then when I remembered I found your desk lamp on the floor a few days ago, I just put the pieces together.  And since I've liked you for a while and you suddenly started offering I thought..."

Stiles flashed back to the comment section on the pictures.  "Wait a minute.  'Know him.  Definitely know him.'  That was you? Your username is AlphaWolf235?  Dude, really?"

Scott laughed and his chest bounced a little bit.  That's when Stiles noticed his chest was still bare.  And his legs.  Scott was about one degree from being naked and he definitely wasn't when Stiles walked in.

"You...you like me?"  

"Yeah, Stiles.  And, well, if you're still up for the whole treasure hunt thing...I mean I did find you fair and square."

Scott's words were interrupted by Stiles practically throwing his textbook along with his clothes.  He naked-tackled Scott and couldn't stop laughing as they made it to his bed.  Stiles loved Scott's laugh, but his mind was on how many other sounds he could get out of Scott that night.


End file.
